Homeward Bound
by jane0904
Summary: Following on from SHADOW'S GRAVEYARD, Serenity is heading back to Lazarus. Three short tales that come next, with a longer story to follow. Please, if you like, review. THIS PART NOW COMPLETE but watch for more. Okay, I lied - one more part!
1. Chapter 1

Hank checked their route for Lazarus once more, set the autopilot, and stood up. He stretched, hearing the joints in his neck pop, and he scratched his head. Time for bed. And time for a haircut, too, he considered. Not that any barber he'd ever tried could do anything.

"Double crown," River said.

He turned, not really surprised. She'd been spending a lot of nights on the bridge. Something about the shuttle being too big without the big guy – at least, that's what she'd said when he asked her. "Not sleepy?" he asked.

"Very. But saving it for Jayne." She slipped onto the bridge, her bare feet making no noise on the decking.

"Thought it was something else you were saving for him."

"That too." She smiled at him. "You didn't ask what I meant."

"Double crown? Oh, I know." He pushed ineffectually at his hair again. "Two points where it grows, and they're fighting each other."

"You're losing."

"What, my hair?" Alarmed, he ducked down to try and see his reflection in the bridge window.

"No. The battle to have a style."

He straightened up, grinning at her. "Guess you're right. Much as I'd like my hair to look like Mal's, I'd even be content for it to look like Jayne's. But no matter what I do, it still looks like I've been dragged through a hedge backwards."

"I think it's sweet." She sat down and flicked off the autopilot.

"Figuring on doing some flying?"

"Some."

"Don't let Mal catch you. You know he says you're grounded for flying Serenity into the dark side on Amnesty without asking."

"He's asleep. In the infirmary. Dreaming of Freya. Dreaming of …" She smiled, and her face took on as aspect far too mature for someone whose one and only boyfriend was Jayne.

"That good?"

"Might have to change the blanket."

Hank winced. "And on that somewhat disgusting note, I'm going to bed. 'Night, River."

"Goodnight. Sweet dreams."

"Don't need 'em," he replied as he walked off the bridge. "Got my woman back again. That's all the sweetness I require."

River smiled again and looked out at the stars. There, just a thought away, was Jayne, and she contented herself reaching out to him. Soon be doing it in person, then Mal's dreams would have nothing on them …

---

Hank climbed down the ladder to his and Zoe's bunk and stopped, one foot still on the last rung. His fiancée, the mother of his son and the light of his life, was sitting on the bed, her shirt off, skin glowing in the low light. Ben was in her arms, sleeping peacefully.

"Hey," he said, the emotion making his voice rough.

She looked up and smiled, the soft indulgent one she kept for him. "Hi."

He hung one arm through the ladder, content for the moment to take in the beautiful sight in front of him. "He's had a feed?"

She nodded, dropping her head to gaze at her first-born, her mass of dark waves falling forward, unfettered. "We needed it," she said softly.

Pressure was building up in Hank's chest, almost making it too hard to breathe. "Got you back."

"Yes you did."

"Had to, Zo. I just don't have the equipment to be able to do that." He tried to break the tension with a joke like he always did. He considered he'd failed miserably at her next words.

"Grenades?" She looked back up at him. "You let him walk in there wearing a vest made of grenades?"

Hank shrugged expressively. "He's captain. What was I supposed to do?"

"Stop him?"

"It worked, didn't it?"

"Yes it did. But equally we could all just be a hole in the landscape right now."

"Glad you're not." He crossed the small room, scooting up the bed to sit next to her. "None of us had any other idea. Not really. I mean, River's contribution was going in all guns blazing." He shook his head. "I think she's been spending too much time alone thinking about Jayne."

Her lips twitched. "You're probably right. Bad idea."

"Had to get you back. Couldn't leave this little one an orphan."

"But you still should have stopped him."

He stroked the curly hair on Ben's head, then sudden realisation dawned. "Hang on. Are you mad because I didn't, or because you realise you've got responsibilities now?"

"Always did have," she retorted, but only softly so as not to wake her son.

"But he's our flesh and blood. Makes a difference, don't it?"

She didn't answer for a long while. Then she sighed, leaning back. "Mal's been taking safer jobs. You noticed that?"

"Think we all have. Most of 'em have less of the likelihood of getting seriously maimed."

"It's because he's a family man now. He'll still walk into the bad guys' camp wearing _grenades_ –" She looked at him pointedly. " – but he'll think twice first."

"Are you figuring you're going to be having to do that too?"

She nodded, and it was such a candid moment Hank felt his heart pumping fit to burst. "All the while I was down there, in the cells and tied up with Kaylee, all I could think about was you and Ben. How I might never get to see you again. Hold you. Sit like this." She was suddenly angry. "I should have been planning our escape, but there I was wishing I could …" She bit her lip.

"And you think that makes you … less than Zoe?"

"Something like that," she admitted. He laughed, and she glared at him. "I'm bearing my soul here and you're finding it amusing?"

He held up his hands, just in case she took it into her head to kill him. "My strong, beautiful, intelligent, crazy Zoe … you think I don't know? I've been around enough women long enough to know one thing. You can all multi-task. Even while you were missing me and Ben, you were scoping out the exits, how many men had how many guns … Zo, if I asked you now you'd still be able to remember."

"But I should have been concentrating on –"

"No." He sounded so firm she raised her eyebrows at him. "What you did was right." He took her hand. "All that's different is that now you have another option. Warrior, first mate … mother. You can be all three. Four, once you add wife back into the mix and we actually get married. It's okay to think of Ben and me. Like Mal thinks of Ethan and Freya. Makes you less reckless."

"Reckless?"

"Didn't say reckless. Meant hasty … no …"

She let the smile that had been hiding reappear and finally relaxed, laying her head on his shoulder. "You really think I can do this?"

"I know you can."

Zoe sighed. "He's gonna grow up real fast. He's already only taking one feed a day from me."

"Feeling left out? If you like I could –"

"No."

"Just suggesting –"

"No."

He grinned. "We could always have another. You know, like Mal keeps going on about having dozens of kids swarming all over the boat. I figure some of 'em should be ours."

"Some? How many's that?"

"We can discuss it." He slid his arm around her, holding his Amazon princess close. "And can I just say … I'm glad you're starting to be understand it's okay to be a bit more sensible about things."

"Is that the same as not being reckless?" she asked, deciding to hold off taking offence. Just for the evening.

"It means I love you. And I want to keep loving you for the rest of my life. And I'd really like that to be a very, very long time."

"You think I'm gonna keep you that long?"

"Hope so."

She chuckled, making her breasts jiggle. He could help but stare, transfixed. "Oh, I think I might be doing that. Until I get a better offer."

His gaze was still aimed below her neck. "Um, honey? Do you think we could put junior down for the night? Please?"

---

Kaylee turned off the light in the kitchen and headed back downstairs. She'd got the munchies, striking after she and Simon had made up for the worry they'd both gone through. Now, her robe wrapped around her, she was nibbling on a few protein crackers as she ambled along. Simon was asleep. At least, that's how she'd left him, lying on his face, one arm stretched protectively over her. She'd slid out, but he hadn't woken.

Stopping by the darkened infirmary, she looked in, seeing Mal also dead to the world. Simon said he'd been worse off than he let on, and that he was damn lucky nothing had gone wrong.

Kaylee shook her head. Cracked ribs and a hairline fracture, indeed. Anyone else and he'd've been telling 'em to do what the doctor ordered. Except him. She shivered slightly. Seeing those grenades strapped to his chest, knowing that, even though the thought repelled him, he'd have blown himself up if pushed to the edge … there was still something a little crazy about her captain, no matter how much she loved him.

She smiled. Kinda quite like to be around when he has to explain that to Freya, she thought to herself, finishing the last cracker and walking towards the bunks. She was about to rejoin her husband when she realised the light was on in Bethany's room. Crossing the hall, she quietly slid the door open.

"Sweetie?"

Bethany was sitting cross-legged on her bed, staring at Hope in her crib, elbows on knees, her face in her hands. "Momma."

"Why ain't you asleep?"

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"Have to keep watch. Know what's coming. Stop bad things happening."

Kaylee's heart sank even as she sat down on the bed next to her daughter. Bethany had been real quiet when they got back, hugging tightly but not saying much. Even dinner hadn't made her any more talkative. "There's no bad things going to happen, Bethie."

"Nearly did."

For a moment Kaylee couldn't find the right words. "Well, yes, guess they nearly did. But we're here. And we're heading back to Lazarus. You'll be seeing Ethan and Auntie Frey and Uncle Jayne soon, and Auntie 'Nara … And I bet Giselle's grown a lot too, and you can play –"

"No time to play." Bethany glanced up. "Got to look after you all."

Kaylee sighed. She remembered after Ethan was sick, Freya saying the same thing, that she had to be on her guard all the time, aware of everything, just in case it happened again … it almost killed Mal because she'd pulled away from him. "Bethie, it ain't like that."

"Yes it is."

She gathered her daughter to her, feeling the initial resistance melt as they shared their bodily warmth. "Honey, bad things happen. Can't stop them. No matter how we look to the future, guess what might be coming, even see it … sometimes we can't stop it. Like now. Serenity needed that part, and there weren't nowhere else to get it."

Bethany wrapped her arms around her mother's waist. "Uncle Mal didn't want to go there."

"Nope, no more he did. But we had no choice. What happened … it weren't nobody's fault, Bethie. Just happened."

"I didn't see it."

"No more did River."

"Should have."

"Why?"

"'S'what we do."

"I ain't explaining this too well," Kaylee admitted. "But it ain't what you do. What you do is be Bethany, my little girl, Hope's sister. That's what you are. You see something coming, you tell me. Or your daddy. Or Uncle Mal. But I ain't having you sitting here waiting for the bad. You're … you're a little girl, Bethie. You gotta be a little girl. And that means you getting a good night's sleep." Bethany hid her face, muttering something. "What was that, sweetie?"

"'Fraid. Felt it."

"What, me?" The little girl nodded. "Well, I was. Afraid I was never gonna see you again. You mean everything to me, Bethie."

"More'n Serenity?" She looked up, her huge eyes damp with unshed tears.

"Tons more."

"More'n Uncle Mal?"

"Surely do."

"More'n Daddy?"

"Don't push your luck, young lady," Kaylee chided, and felt immense relief as her daughter giggled.

"I know," she said softly, hugging tightly. "Different."

"Yeah, that's right. You're my baby."

"Like Hope?"

"Like Hope."

Bethany sighed loudly, but it was with contentment. "Family," she murmured.

"That we are," said a voice from the doorway.

They both looked up. Simon stood there, a hastily donned pair of sweat pants his only clothing, his normally so-neat hair standing every which way.

"Sorry, honey, did we wake you?" Kaylee asked.

"I woke up and you weren't there," he admitted. "I'm not too keen on that feeling."

"Just talking to Bethie."

"And why aren't you asleep, young lady?" Simon asked, crossing his arms but smiling at his daughter.

"Nothing," she said, smiling at him. "Not now."

"I think we chased the demons away," Kaylee admitted, standing up. "But do you want to come in with us for a while?"

Bethany shook her head. "Have to take care of Hope. Make sure she has nice dreams." She settled down under the cover and hugged her Ethan doll to her. "Seeing him soon," she said softly, her eyes already beginning to close. She giggled.

"What?" Kaylee asked.

"Uncle Mal's dreaming."

"Are you peeking?" Kaylee asked, shaking her head.

"Sleeping," Bethany promised. "Only sleeping." Her voice trailed off.

Kaylee stepped out of the room and closed the door. Simon turned back to their bunk but paused.

"Do you think he was dreaming about –"

"I think so."

"That little girl's going to get a far too advanced education," he complained.

"I think it's kinda too late for that," Kaylee said, stroking her hands down his bare back and making him quiver. "Now get in there before I decide to take you right out here."

He glanced back at her. "You keep promising that but …"

She pushed him into their room and slid the door closed. Low laughter filled the spaces, and Serenity flew on towards Lazarus.


	2. Chapter 2

Freya lay back in the bath, her hands resting lightly on her stomach as it floated near the top of the water. Just the top of her belly button was poking out, and she stroked the skin absently. Not her idea, she pointed out to the baby inside. Inara had insisted she try and relax.

"You're making me nervous."

"I'm not doing anything."

"Wearing out my carpet by pacing the floor is not doing nothing. And it probably isn't good for the baby." She sighed as Freya looked guilty. "He'll be in contact as soon as he can. You know he's okay – Hank said so."

"I know. I just … until I can see his face, talk to him …" She began pacing again, then stopped as Inara coughed delicately. "Sorry." She lowered herself into the armchair.

"I thought I was bad."

"That's not fair."

"Then relax."

"I can't."

"Then maybe I can help."

Freya had looked at her askance, wondering just what her friend was suggesting, but right now she had to admit she was right.

The hot water was doing wonders for the knots in her back, and even the little girl growing inside her had calmed down. She'd been very active the past few days, kicking her mother so much Freya had begun to inspect her abdomen for bruises. Inara had suggested trying the gold bubble bath, but having seen the effect it had had on Jayne – even via the somewhat grubby filter of his mind – she declined. Instead she had tossed in a handful of lavender bath salts and sunk tiredly into the water.

She had to try and stop getting so tense, she knew this. Mal wasn't going to be back in visual range for more than a week, not with the job on Lilac, and there was nothing she could do about it. No matter how much she wanted him here, next to her, she still had to wait.

With a sigh, she turned her attention to why she'd stayed on Lazarus in the first place.

The last few weeks had been a mixture of laughter, tears and throwing things, but in a way it had helped both of them. The conversations had been hard, wringing confessions from the two women that had at once burned and cleared the air. The depth of her love for Mal, the desire she had once entertained for Freya, the pain at not having her son, her anger at Han, the earnest wish to feel normal … all this and more Inara had released, acknowledged and forgiven. To some degree, anyway – at least she'd now got to a position where she could see more than just darkness.

In her turn Freya had told more about her experiences at the Academy and in the camp than even Mal knew, and gave up the guilt for what had been. And both knew this had deepened their friendship into one that would last. It could have broken them, driven a wedge between them that could never be removed, but it didn't. Instead they were sisters in truth, if not blood.

And now a decision had been made, and as soon as Mal was back in range, she'd be telling him.

She breathed deeply, the perfume of lavender calming her nerves.

There was a soft knock at the door. "Freya?" It was Inara.

"Mmn?"

"You might want to take this wave," her friend said. "It's Mal."

Freya's eyes flew open, and in a moment she was out of the bath, grabbing her robe and pulling it on, swearing as it caught on her wet skin. She threw the door open. "Mal? Is he … is he all right?"

"Go and talk to him and find out." Inara smiled at her, but Freya didn't see. She was flying through into the bedroom, coming to a staggered halt in front of the Cortex link. Inara closed the door quietly.

"Mal?"

"_Ai ren_." He smiled at her.

"Are you all right?" He looked okay, not hurt particularly beyond a few bruises …

"I'm shiny. We just got back into visual range and … Frey? What is it? Is it the baby?" She'd collapsed back onto the bed, her hands over her face. "Frey!"

It took a long moment for her to recover enough to wipe her fingers across her cheeks and look up at him, a moment he didn't want to relive.

"I … Mal, I thought …"

"You felt it, didn't you?" He was as close to the screen as he could get, his face filling it, his blue eyes radiating concern, love, frustration … even anger that he wasn't there to hold her, comfort her. "What happened on Amnesty."

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"Well, as you can see, I'm in one piece." He stepped back a little, trying to make a joke of it. "All the important bits are still attached. Even the not so important –"

"All of you is important!" She stood up, her robe falling open.

He stared for a moment at the soft flesh revealed, the swell of her belly. "Uh, Frey … did I interrupt you or something?" There was a catch in his voice, a hint of arousal.

She glanced down but didn't do the tie back up. "I was taking a bath."

"Oh. Sorry."

She laughed a little, then swallowed. "Don't be. I was thinking about you anyway." She pulled the robe across, cutting off his view of her naked body. Then her eyes narrowed. "Wait a minute. You're supposed to be heading for Lilac. Out of range for –"

"We were." He put his head slightly onto one side, and she could feel his gaze on her, even through plastiglas and more miles than she'd care to count. "But I decided. Don't need the cash, not right now. Got something much more important for me to do."

She held her breath. "What's that?"

"I'm coming to get you, _xin gan_. No matter what you say, no matter how Inara is – I ain't ever doing without you by my side no more." His English was suffering, as it always did when he was emotional, but he didn't care. "You're coming home with me. Home to Serenity."

Tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Oh, Mal."

"Frey, don't. Please." He wanted to reach through the screen and pull her into his arms, reassure her.

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath, and when she looked at him again she was under more control. "Hormones," she said succinctly.

"That it?"

"That's it. Otherwise I'd be telling you to get the job done and bring back the money."

"Really."

"Really. After all, I'm kinda accustomed to eating once in a while."

He smiled. "Frey, you talk _fei hua_."

"I told you, it's –"

"Hormones. Yeah."

"Besides, I was going to ask you to come fetch me."

His jaw dropped, and a grin spread across his face. "You were?"

"I was." She unconsciously stroked the mound at her waist, and Mal felt his body quicken a little. "Inara … well, I've managed to persuade her to see a therapist."

Mal's eyebrows threatened to disappear into his hair. "How in the name of Jayne's underwear did you manage to do that?"

Freya giggled. Just a little. "Jayne's underwear?"

"Ain't swearing in front of the kid." He motioned towards her belly.

"She's asleep."

"You sure?"

"Fairly. She's stopped kicking me."

"Fractious?"

"Misses her daddy."

"I miss her too." He shook his head. "And you're changing the subject again. How'd you manage it?"

"I didn't. She came in to breakfast this morning and announced it." Freya shrugged. "I think she's getting fed up with me."

"Ain't possible."

"You're biased."

"Maybe." He smiled and went back to the subject in hand. "So exactly how is this miracle to come to pass?"

"I waved Dr Yi."

"Inara's going to Ariel?"

"No. In fact we're lucky. Dr Yi's colleague, one Samuel Nazir, is travelling home after seeing his daughter on Greenleaf, and he's agreed to stop off here on the way."

"Trustworthy?"

"Dr Yi says so."

"Then I guess that's fine. When does the good doc get to you?"

"A week." She grinned. "Maybe we'll still be around when he arrives."

He thought for a moment. "It'll take us the best part of five days to get back to Lazarus, now we're heading back …" He looked sheepish. "'Cept you already know that, since I just told you." He lifted one eyebrow at her. "And no getting tearful again, otherwise I'll be crying too."

"Hate to see that."

"You surely would." His eyes took on a deeper blue. "Soon as I can, darlin'. You ain't gonna keep me from your bed much longer."

She groaned in anticipation. "Mal, I have these dreams …"

"Yeah. Me too. Can't wait to see if they're the same."

"Do yours include hanging from the support beams?"

"Might," Mal admitted. "And maybe feathers. And … and possibly handcuffs."

Freya laughed. "Oh, definitely the same dreams."

Mal felt his body warm, even though she was so far away. "We'll be with you as soon as we can, _ai ren_."

---

Mal sat on the bridge, staring out at the stars that never seemed to change. Unless they actually altered their heading, they never seemed to get any closer, or further apart, or differ in any way. He knew that wasn't the case, of course, but knowing and believing weren't quite the same thing.

"Like faith," River said behind him.

He wasn't surprised. Over the time he'd spent away from Freya he'd found the young psychic sought him out quite a lot. Or maybe it was the other way around.

"Both," River added.

"Stop it," he ordered, but there was no heat in his voice.

"Here." She held something out to him. "The first."

"What …" He glanced up into her face. "No, you … you should eat that."

"I don't want to."

"Then give it to Kaylee. She's gonna love you forever if you do."

"She'll love me forever anyway, whether I give this to her or not."

"Yeah, well, maybe … but there must be someone else. Bethie. Or even the doc."

"There will be plenty for everyone. This is for you. The first. For the captain." She waved the strawberry under his nose, and the scent caught at him.

"River …" He tried to maintain his dignity, his unflappable calm in the face of all situations …

"Not all." She smiled. "Take it. Or I'll …" She started to close her fist on it.

"No, don't!" He found himself half rising from the chair, then sat back and looked at her through narrowed eyes. "You wouldn't've, would you?"

"No," she confessed.

"I'm guessing you'd have given this to Jayne, if he'd been on board right now."

She shook her head, surprising him. "The second, yes. But this, the first to ripen in my garden, made with your help … that one's yours." She moved it closer. "Open up."

"River, I don't need someone to feed me."

"Open."

He glared at her, but all she did was raise her eyebrows a little. Eventually, muttering something Chinese and obscene under his breath, he opened his mouth.

She pushed the strawberry between his lips. "Bite."

This time he did as he was told, and the juice ran down his tongue from the pulp. "Merciful …" he began, but couldn't finish, as he chewed, the taste overwhelming him.

"Fresh," she murmured. "Picked 2 point 3 minutes ago. Only way to make them taste even better is to eat them off the plant." She watched his eyes almost close, as near to ecstasy as he could get without benefit of his wife.

"River, that's …" he finally managed to say, looking up at her.

"Remember this," she said, smiling. "And I will give you some more for later, for when you see Freya."

Mal grinned. "That would … be nice."

She grimaced. "But not if you plan on doing that with them."

"Stay outta my head, albatross."

"Stop thinking your lewd and disgusting thoughts so loudly, then," River countered.

"You telling me you haven't considered doing exactly those kinda things with Jayne?" Mal teased.

"Of course I have." She licked her fingers. "But you're very … graphic."

"Sorry."

"No, you're not."

"I'm captain."

"That isn't the answer to everything."

"Is on my boat."

Hank put his head through the doorway. "Is this a private orgy or can anyone join in?"

"When we have an orgy I lock the door," River pointed out.

"That's … kinda disturbing," the pilot admitted, stepping onto the bridge. "Can I actually get to work now?"

Mal stood up, licking the last of the strawberry juice from his lips as he did so. "It's what I pay you for."

"Not enough." Hank slid into his seat.

"No-one's stopping you from finding another job."

"Yes they are. Zoe'd kill you."

Mal laughed, more relaxed that he had been in nearly two months. "You know, I think she might."

"So you don't want to land?"

"Nope. I'll let you have that honour. I'll just be in my bunk getting all spruced up and pretty." He headed off the bridge.

"You want I should circle the planet a few times?"

"Getting killed by Zoe might be worth it just to see you doing that. Without a suit," Mal added as he dropped down into his bunk.

---

"Where's Ethan?" Inara asked, carrying in a tray with two tea bowls and a pot, which she set on the small table between them.

"In the nursery. He loves it in there, what with all the toys you've bought." Freya smiled. "You've spoiled him."

"It was nice to be able to." Inara poured the tea, her sleeves riding up her arms a little to show the faint lines of scars she no longer hid. "And Jayne?"

"Telling the girls stories." Freya laughed at the appalled look on her friend's face. "He's made quite a hit with them."

"River will kill him."

"No. He treats them like they're his sisters."

"Like he does you," Inara pointed out.

"Perhaps." She smiled. "Although even I haven't heard some of these tales."

"He's a bad man."

"I think that's what River loves about him."

They laughed, finally more at ease together, and Freya looked out of the window into the watery sunlight, at the snowdrops vainly attempting to shake off the latest of the frosts.

A day. That's all it would be now, she thought to herself. Just one more lonely night's rest before she could put her arms around him, show him how much his daughter had grown inside her, dry the tears that would fall from her eyes … and maybe his.

"… but he doesn't listen. Phoebe asked yesterday if it was true there was a statue of him on … Frey?" Inara realised her friend wasn't listening to her either. "Frey."

"Mmn? What?" She looked round.

Inara smiled. "I know I'm not the company you want right now, but you could at least pretend."

"Sorry." Yet somehow the word didn't match the look on her face. "It's just –"

"I know. You miss him."

"He's going to be so surprised that Ethan's grown as much as he has. And that I've got so much fatter." She stroked her belly again. "Although most of that is due to Mrs Boden's cooking."

"He's going to be even more surprised when he finds you've been taking lessons."

Freya laughed. "At least I've stopped burning things."

"You've come along in leaps and bounds," Inara promised. "And the whole crew is going to be so thankful."

Freya threw a cushion at her, missing badly. "That's not nice," she said.

"But more than true." Inara handed her a cup.

"Anyway, who says I'll be wasting my new found talents on them?" Freya said, taking a sip. "I might keep it for a surprise." She smiled, cradling the cup.

"Well, I'm sure Mal will … what is it?"

Freya had frozen at a roaring sound that increased until the teapot started rattling. "That's Serenity," she whispered, her eyes wide.

"It can't be," Inara said. "They're not arriving until tomorrow."

"I know that engine. It's Serenity!" She got to her feet, the bowl falling unheeded from her fingers, liquid spilling onto the carpet as it bounced. She ran to the window just as the Firefly touched down. "Mal," she whispered, heading out of the door.

The cargo bay doors had hardly opened before Mal was outside, striding along the path, only stopping himself from breaking into a run by sheer force of will.

Someone else wasn't so controlled.

River rushed out of the cargo bay, her bare feet hardly touching the cold soil, passing Freya as she pelted out through the doors.

Freya barely saw her. "Mal!" she shouted, her voice ringing through the orchard, and he couldn't help it. He ran into her arms, holding her, swinging her up and around, kissing every inch of her face he could reach.

"Frey. Oh, Frey!"

River ran up the stairs, then stopped half way as Jayne came towards her, slowly, one step at a time.

_I knew you were waiting._

_Course you did, moonbrain._

_Did you miss me?_

_You have to ask?_

A wide grin split her face and she threw herself at him. He gathered her up against his chest, his lips firmly on hers, his tongue pressing between to regain his dominion.

Inara stood in the hallway and looked up at them. "Would you like me to leave?" she asked, and indulgent smile on her face.

River peeled away from Jayne and glanced down at her. "Missed him," she said.

"I gathered that."

Jayne carried her downstairs. "Missed her too," he admitted.

"I'd never have guessed." She looked out into the daylight, at the other couple still entwined about each other. "And I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow?"

"Hank cut some corners, and I showed him a few more than could be trimmed," River said, still luxuriating in the feeling of her lover pressed against her.

"Then why didn't anyone –"

"_I_ knew they were coming," Jayne said, grinning widely.

Inara stared at him. "You knew and you didn't say?"

"I told him not to," River said simply. "It had to be a surprise for Freya. To make up for so much that has happened."

"You could have told _me_," Inara complained.

"And could you have kept it from her, knowing how much she was pining?"

"Well …"

Jayne punched her lightly on the arm. "See, that's why I never did." He nodded towards the captain and his wife. "Just so's this could happen."

"Uncle Jayne? Heard …" Ethan looked through the bannisters. "Auntie River!" he exclaimed, his little face lighting up as he clambered down to her.

"Hey," the young woman said, swinging him up onto her hip. "You're getting heavy."

"Daddy here?"

For answer River turned enough so the little boy could see out of the door.

"Daddy!" He squirmed to get down, but she held him tight.

"They need a few minutes alone," River explained.

Ethan stopped struggling and looked at her. "Don't want Ethan?"

"Of course they do. But they have to be other people before they're Mama and Daddy."

He didn't understand, not really, but nodded. "'Kay." He looked back out of the door. "Want to see Daddy," he said softly anyway.

Mal seemed to hear, because he turned, keeping hold of Freya with one arm, but looking into the darkness of the hall. Freya whispered something, and he smiled. Going down onto his heels, he held out his arms. "Ethan," he called.

River put him down, and the little boy ran outside, straight to his father, who lifted him up high, holding him above his head before hugging him tightly. Freya wrapped her arms around them both.


	3. Chapter 3

River lay on Jayne's chest, staring at him. It seemed an age since he'd been in their bed, and she was making the most of every opportunity, particularly since the rest of the crew were staying at Inara's place. They had the ship to themselves, and she was taking advantage. Right now it was to see if he'd changed.

She examined the neatly trimmed goatee, the lips that could sneer or swear more crudely than anyone she knew, or make her fall again and again with just a touch. His nose, his eyes, closed in rest, a slight sheen of coital sweat on his forehead, looking more like the boy he still was on the inside than the mercenary he was without. Her gaze lingered at the line of white hair above his left ear, and her fingers hovered over it, drawn to it.

"Like what you see?" Jayne's voice rumbled from deep in his chest, making her vibrate.

"A little."

He opened his eyes on her, their blue different from the captain's, yet still as full of mischief. "Only a little, huh?"

"Perhaps some."

"You seemed to like it well enough a short while back."

"I hadn't had sex in a while."

"I'm kinda hoping you ain't had sex since you left me on Lazarus."

"I might have found someone."

"And who would this guy be? Just so's I can thank him for keeping you warm for me, o' course. 'Fore I tear him limb from limb."

"Who said it was a man?"

He tensed under her, obviously mentally going through the options. She didn't even have to look. Suddenly he sniffed and shook his head, relaxing. "Nah. Ain't no-one around here you'd go to bed with."

"Are you sure of that?" River lifted her head. "Maybe I asked Inara to service me."

"She ain't a Companion no more, remember? She ain't likely to be doing that, leastways, not for money."

"Maybe it was as a favour. To an old friend."

"Freya watch?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Is that what you'd like?"

"My birthday, maybe." He smothered a yelp as she pinched his nipple.

"Sorry," she apologised, kissing it better.

"'S'alright." He wrapped his arm a little tighter around her. "Ya know, I've been thinking."

"Oh? What about?"

He smiled a little. Anyone else on board Serenity would have made some comment or other, probably 'bout it being dangerous for him to be doing that kinda thing, or maybe they'd be complaining about the smell from underused machinery.

"I don't do that," River said softly. "I know my Jayne thinks. And what he thinks about."

"Yeah, well, it ain't like I've got book learning like your brother."

"Low cunning," she agreed.

He grinned wider. "Got that right. Got all I need to know to track someone, take 'em down. Or make love to a slip of a girl."

"Woman," she corrected him.

"Yeah."

"Survived so much." She touched the white line in his hair again. "Inside and out."

"Tough old _hwoon dahn_."

She nodded gravely. "So what has my man been thinking about?"

He felt an odd surge of pride – _her _man. Warmed him through to hear that. "Well, truth is … I was wondering if you'd like to … well …" He stopped. "Hell, River, can't you just read it in my mind?"

"No. You have to say."

His ears pinked. "I was … River, d'ya want to marry me?"

She gazed at him for the longest time, and he started to feel like one of the animals he'd hunted while Serenity was gone, just to keep in practice. Cross-hairs focused on him, and a finger just a millimetre away from splashing his brains all over the landscape …

Finally he coughed. "Look, it ain't like I'm waiting for an answer. But ya can say no."

"Not going to."

He swallowed. "Then it's a yes?"

"No."

He put his head back on the pillow. "That … that just ain't fair."

"You don't want to."

He glared down at her. "Wouldn't ask if I didn't."

"You didn't ask. You asked if I wanted to."

"Same thing."

"It isn't." She began making circles in his chest hair. "You will, one day, and then you can ask me again. But not today."

"So … what'll your answer be?" he asked, somewhat nervously.

"Well, all things being equal, and not having died or killed each other, then I think perhaps it might be yes."

"So you mean –"

"I mean when you're ready we'll talk about this again."

There was a faint taste of relief in his mind, and he realised she was right. If she'd said yes, he'd have gone through with it, a smile on his face and a swagger in his hips. But not actually _ready_ for it. "'Kay."

"But you can buy me something pretty to wear if you like."

His brow drew together. "Like what?"

"I'll let you decide."

"Oh. Right." He had no idea what the rutting hell she'd like.

She smiled slightly, seeing the thought so easily at the front of his mind.

For a while they lay quietly, just enjoying the physical contact again.

"How 'bout kids?" he finally blurted out.

"I'm not pregnant."

"No, I know that. Figure I'd be able to tell, skinny runt like you."

She bit him, then kissed that better too. "I'd like children. Not sure I'd make a good mother, since I'm still crazy, but I'd like them. One day."

"With me?"

"Of course."

Now the pride threatened to burst out of his chest. She'd said _of course_. No hesitancy, no being nice about it. Just _of course_. "Shiny," was all he could say.

"You want a girl."

His heart seemed to miss a beat as he thought about a bundle of newborn, with his blue eyes, but everything else being River. "Boys is okay," he said defensively.

"You're not the same with Ben."

"Ain't I?"

"No. Bethany makes you softer."

"Hey, that ain't fair. I ain't soft."

"You play with her."

"I play with Ethan too."

"You want a little girl."

He stopped, his face softening. "That easy, am I?" He shook his head. "Ever since my sister died, I … well, I never got a chance to hold her, talk to her. And … well, it changed me."

"It made you respectful of womenfolk."

"Nah, now, I ain't that, moonbrain. Had too many whores in my bed to ever be called that."

"Did you ever hurt them?"

"No."

"Or make them do what they didn't want?"

"No, but –"

"You came back for Freya."

He was about to deny it, but the truth was sitting in her eyes, staring at him. "Maybe I did. And maybe I do want a little girl to dangle from my knee, have her proud of her daddy."

"Like me." River nodded slowly, then said, "She'd be a Reader."

"Why? Ethan ain't, and look at Frey."

"Not yet."

There was a silence. "So I ain't wrong."

"No."

"Psychic?"

"He's beginning to read strong emotions. Empathic."

"Don't know what that means but it don't sound good. Freya know?"

"She suspects."

"Guessing Mal don't."

"Not yet. And Ethan may grow out of it."

"Yeah, and if wishes were horses –"

"Stop. You'll make me hungry."

He grinned, then went back to Ethan. "Hope he ain't. They've had troubles enough."

"Jayne, I do believe you're getting sentimental."

"Nah, never that." He stroked her back, his fingers lingering on the spot just between her shoulder blades that made her eyes half close. "Anyway, there's no proof our kids'd be Readers. Not with me as their dad."

"Kids?"

"Ain't gonna stop at one. Not once we get started."

"Not having one yet."

"I'll persuade ya." He leaned far enough forward to capture her mouth in a kiss.

"Mmn," she hummed, vibrating against him. "Practice."

"So you want something pretty?" he asked after a moment, as she kissed down his neck.

"Or you can make me something." She licked his nipple.

He groaned, feeling blood ambling down towards other parts. Well, rushing, actually. "What kinda thing?"

"Up to you." She moved so that her thighs slid open across one of his, and he could feel her dampness on his leg.

"Anything?"

"Anything."

He lay there, enjoying the sensations, until a brainwave struck him like a lightening bolt. Yeah, that would be about right. He grinned in the darkness as River slid down his body, her tongue trailing fire across his skin. And that'd piss her brother off again. Always worth it. And just to see his face when he realised his sister was wearing a bullet with Jayne's name on it, twin to the one he'd be wearing, with her name engraved like a beacon. Just in case they took it into their heads to kill each other.


	4. Chapter 4

The liner didn't usually divert its route, but for the illustrious Dr Samuel Nazir they were willing to make an exception. It wasn't that much out of their way, and he was paying.

"The shuttle can drop you at the house, doctor," Captain Shu said, her hand on his arm.

"Thank you, but the town will be fine. I always like to see a person's environment. It can help with my work."

"Of course." She smiled, and he knew she was flirting, just a little. She'd made her interest very plain when he walked on board, but her position stopped her from actually coming out and saying it.

"And I am grateful," he added, throwing her a morsel. She was quite striking, he had to admit, with her thick dark hair caught in a severe knot at the back of her head, her black skin glowing. In another life he would have let her know he was attracted to her, but he'd given all that up when he became a therapist. In a way it had ruined relationships for him, letting him see all the games and the subterfuge beneath. Except in Celia. And now she was gone, it was just easier to be celibate.

"I'll arrange for a hover to take you, if that would help."

"Most helpful." He grinned, and her eyes sparkled.

Now he watched Lazarus speed by, his eyes scanning the horizon. For a planet this far from the Core, it was rather pretty, even though the trees were still bare. In a month there would be a green haze over everything, but he rather liked this sparseness.

His reflection caught his eye, flickering as they passed by a stand of what looked like oaks. A long face, sensitive, his skin a smooth olive colour. He blinked, and his alter image blinked too, dark eyes that held depths he used to get under the skin of his patients. His lips curved as he smiled. Far too introspective, he told himself, reaching up to tighten the tie around his long black hair. And perhaps he was getting too old for that affectation too, he thought. Still, there was time, and at least he wasn't losing it.

The hover set him down at the edge of the estate, and he walked towards the house, leaving his luggage. There was too much for him to carry, and he hoped there wouldn't be anyone around to steal it.

The air was still chilly, but there was the hint of something to come, the promise of long hot days and warm nights. He inhaled deeply, feeling the knowledge that he'd soon be back at work relax him.

A ship was parked a little distance from the house, looking almost like part of the landscape. Certainly not new, there was a homeliness about it, well-loved and respected, that made him want to step inside. But that wasn't what he was here for. He passed it by and saw the main door of the house open, a woman step out.

As he approached he could see she was tall, her dark hair cut quite short, with something of a speculative look on her face. But that wasn't the thing his eyes lit on. Dr Yi had said nothing about a pregnancy, and certainly not as advanced as this.

"Good day," he managed to say, trying not to stare at the mound at her waist. "I'm Dr Nazir."

"I thought you might be."

"Are you … Inara Serra?" He gathered himself. "My apologies. I'm not behaving as well as I should. " He waved vaguely at her waistline. "I hadn't expected …"

The woman smiled a little, obviously amused at his slight discomfiture. "Don't worry," she said softly. "I'm not your patient. My name's Freya Reynolds."

Ah. "Of course. Dr Yi has spoken of you to me." She'd initiated this turn of events.

"Really. Nothing in detail, I hope."

"No. Only that you are a resourceful woman."

The smile grew a little. "That's nice. Inara's a little busy at the moment, so why don't we go for a walk in the orchard? Spring's coming, and it's rather pretty."

"Of course." He glanced back the way he'd come. "Only my luggage –"

"Mr Boden will get it for you later." She led the way into the trees, apparently heading towards a lake he could see shimmering. "You're married?" When he looked at her, she added, "Dr Yi said you had been visiting your daughter."

He nodded, then shrugged. "I was. My wife died two years ago."

"I'm sorry."

"So was I."

"Was she a therapist too?"

"No. She was an artist. Created sculptures."

The woman next to him smiled. "Abstract?"

"Yes." He stared. "How did you know?"

"I had the feeling they'd appeal to you. Looking beneath the surface, searching for patterns."

He made a mental note not to underestimate this woman, then almost laughed. Dr Yi had said exactly the same thing. "It was her art that first drew me to her, yes. Something in it … I purchased several items for my offices before I ever met her."

"And it was love at first sight?"

"No." He sighed. "That took a few months."

"Why?"

"Am I so interesting?" he countered.

"Just making small talk."

"Somehow, I doubt that." He watched her, the way she was touching the trees as she walked, not waddling yet, but swaying gently with the extra weight of her child. "I … found it difficult to let go," he admitted at last.

"To stop being a therapist and be a man instead?"

"Something like that."

This time she laughed. "I know people like that."

"I think there are more of us than there should be."

She nodded, almost in approval. "And your daughter. How old is she?"

"Twenty three. She's just had her second child. That's why I was visiting." He saw her sharp glance. "I know. I'm older than I look."

"Is she happy?"

"Very." He reached up, stroking his hand across his smooth hair, then realised what he was doing. Displacement. Something about this woman made him nervous, as if she was saying a lot more than just the words coming out of her mouth. And hearing a lot more than he was giving. He hadn't felt like this since he was interviewed for his internship.

She smiled, like he'd spoken.

They'd reached the lake, and she came to a halt, staring out at the smudge of mountains on the edge of the world, the birds swooping across the surface of the water. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." He looked round at her. "What was it you wanted to say to me?"

"Did I give that impression?"

"Oh, yes."

This rather unsettling woman smiled wider. "Dr Nazir, I just wanted to make it clear to you that you're here to help Inara. Not to hurt her."

"I don't intend to hurt her. I have no idea as yet what she has gone through –"

"And I'm not going to tell you. That's for her to broach, not me."

"I understand."

"But suffice it to say, someone hurt her. Badly. She has wounds that haven't healed, because of what they did to her. And I don't intend that happening again."

"Why would you think I would –"

"Just making it clear."

She looked along the lake's edge to the small beach. Dr Nazir followed her gaze, saw a tall man with brown hair playing with a little boy, picking up pebbles and throwing them so they skimmed across the surface of the water. The child was laughing, counting the skips with the man, then rummaging to find another stone.

"Who is that?" he asked.

"My husband. It's his Firefly out there."

There was such devotion and pride in her voice that he felt a lump in his own throat. "Ah." Then her next words made him swallow hard.

"Dr Nazir, if you hurt Inara, I will kill you. Then our doctor will revive you so that my husband can kill you. Do we have an understanding?"

Her dark eyes were gazing at him, judging him. Looking back, what he saw was intriguing, and he had to smile. "Mrs Reynolds, I think Dr Yi did you an injustice. I think you're extraordinary."

She laughed again, the sound ringing across the water, and the man and boy looked up. She waved at them and they waved back.

"I'm not extraordinary," she said, discounting entirely what he'd said. "I just want the best for Inara."

"I get the feeling you're a very good friend."

"I hope so." She looked at him. "I got her to talk. But …"

"But?" he prompted.

She looked down at her belly, her hand resting on her growing child. "I know what it's like. Sometimes you need someone who doesn't know, doesn't understand, who can tell you it's not your fault."

"Something was your fault?"

She glanced up. "I'm not your patient."

"No, but Dr Yi did mention that if you were still here I might –"

"No." She shook her head. "I'm not the important one right now. That's Inara. She needs to talk to a stranger, someone safe." She looked back towards the beach, where her husband had now got the little boy on his shoulders. They could hear his high-pitched squeals of laughter.

"Someone who won't judge."

"Exactly."

"Mrs Reynolds, I can stay as long as your friend needs me. But I get the feeling that you've already done all the hard work."

"And ducked a lot," she admitted, somewhat ruefully.

"Vases?"

"Plates. A whole service."

"Ah." He smiled, and the corresponding one on hers lit her face. "I'm glad I remembered to pack my body armour."

"Just don't let her near a sword. She's far too good with it."

Nazir wondered at the depth of feeling in that joking comment, but decided it would take a lifetime to understand this woman in front of him. Instead he merely said, "I'll keep her away from sharp objects."

Another squeal from the beach had them both looking, and he could see the man holding the little boy round the waist, flying him like a spaceship.

"He'll make him sick," he heard the woman next to him say softly, even as she sighed indulgently.

"Will you be staying?"

She pulled herself back, shaking her head. "We have a job to get to."

"Job?"

"Transport. But if Inara needs us, we're only a wave away."

"And if you need to talk to me, the same goes."

She smiled. "I have people to talk to."

"A stranger …"

"I'll bear it in mind." She couldn't keep from watching her husband and son. "Inara's waiting for you at the house."

"Not busy any more?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I lied."

"Does she know you've cross-examined me first?"

"Honestly, doctor, I don't care." She smiled again and walked away. "And remember the sharp objects."

"Do I pass?" he called out, not quite sure why he needed her approval.

"You'll do, Dr Nazir," she said over her shoulder. "You'll do."

He watched her stroll down the path to the small beach, and the tall man set the boy back down on the sand. He ran towards his mother, taking her hand and talking, nineteen to the dozen. Odd words filtered up, something about stones, and his baby sister. She laughed, reaching her husband and putting her arm around him. He stroked her belly.

Dr Nazir sighed. Something about her reminded him of his wife, Buddha rest her, but he wasn't sure what it was. It would probably come to him, in the middle of the night, as insights usually did. Turning away from the little family, he strode thoughtfully towards the house and his patient.


End file.
